supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SATOKO SAMO Unit User Guide and Manual
Congratulations! You've brought yourself a SATOKO SAMO unit, please read this manual if you don't want to die a horrible death Techincal Specifications Name: Satoko Samo (Will also respond to mom, Okasan, Leader, Satoko-sama, and violently to big-breasted bitch) Age: 25 Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan Height: 176 cm Weight: Unknown Bra size: 32J (32H in America) Your unit comes with the following One torn Gackt T-shirt 5 pairs of torn jeans A corset 5 Robes 1 kimono 20 boxes of Seinen and Shonen manga 40 Shonen Jump magazines 1 Shadow the Hedgehog Figurine Please note that her Gackt T-shirt and jeans are her default oufit 1 AKIRA DVD A Japanese Team Fortress 2 Copy Removal from Packaging Play the Japanese national anthem, she would come out humming Cook ramen, or scones, she will act happily to the first option, and to the second, she might think you are a STACIE TODARO unit, we are not responsible for any injuries or deaths caused Say "NOW! FuckING SPANKING FOR TOSHIO!" she will jump out of the box screaming, she will apologize when she finds out you're not a GIUSEPPE TODARO unit. Programming She is programmed with a number of useful functions Mafia Leader: She makes a very god Mafia leader, and she knows what to do Adult Film Star: She will do well in this carrier, keep in mind, she might be more lustful to you. Assasian: With her traits, she's really good at severely injuring or killing Video Game critic: With her love of Shadow the Hedgehog, she can make a great video game critic Anime critic: She is interested in anime, so she can make a great anime critic too. Your unit comes with the following modes Tsundere (default) Swearing (default) Shonen Jump reader (default) Violent (locked) Bellatrix (locked) SATOKO SAMO units are quite Tsundere if you annoy them, she enjoys reading manga meant for boys and men, it's apart of her personality, they can be calm, shy and quiet, and can be vulgar. Her Violent mode is locked for a reason, this can happen If you leave her with a STACIE TODARO unit, and the STACIE TODARO unit insults her Her Bellatrix mode is locked also, this is where she starts torturing people and other units other than her friends, try giving her Pocky or let her watch AKIRA, that usually works, and can also happen if you touch her breasts. Relationships with other units TOSHIO SAMO: These unit is her son and she is very protective of him REIKO SHAKO: These unit is her mother, she loves to hang out with this unit ANOTHER NICOLE BIROU-JENNINGS: Exact polar opposites. STACIE TODARO: Keep these two far apart, Satoko will be in her Bellatrix or Violent mode SACHIKO KOSHI: These two are the best of friends, they'll get along fine SHIKA KOSHI: The female leader of Toshio's team, these two get along well Cleaning Your unit is capable of cleaning herself, she'll try and kill you if you went in when she is taking a shower Feeding Her favorite foods are Japanese cuisine, her least favorites are most English foods. Rest Depends on how much manga she read before bed Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Q: My SATOKO SAMO unit won't stop swearing! she's teaching my kids bad language by going into adult conversations! A: Don't worry, this is common, she does alot while a TOSHIO SAMO unit is around Q: My SATOKO SAMO unit went out and brought a bunch of other units from Japan! A: She might be friends with these units Q: My SATOKO unit is trying to kill me! A: Did you unlock her Bellatrix mode? that's where she turns violent. Play the movie AKIRA for her or give her some Pocky sticks. Q: My unit is ranting in a language! I don't know what she's saying! A: SATOKO SAMO units always speak Japanese. There is a translation device that is sold separately. Troubleshooting Q: Instead of recieving a 25-year old woman, I recieved a girl in a dress and she is crying and won't shut the hell up! A: Oh dear, we sended you the 7-year old SATOKO SAMO, her father died in the Japanese Tsunami and Earthquake, try giving her a doll to hug, you can keep her or send her back Q: My SATOKO SAMO unit's a man?! A: We sent you a KENJI KAWATA unit, they resemble SATOKO units alot, they are the love intrests of these units you can send him back Category:Fanfics Category:Humor Fanfics Category:Parody Fanfics